Investigations of Strange Happenings
by World's End
Summary: This is a story that's basicly a mystery. It doesn't really have any characters from the Harry Potter books, except for one. I hope you like it.
1. Murder in the Mirror

Murder in the Mirror  
  
  
  
Day 1: Yesterday, there was one murder in each of the four houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Melody, a former student of the school, and current investigator of peculiar happenings, have retuned to this place that brings so many terrible memories to my mind. During today's investigations of the four crime scenes I've come across one similar piece of evidence: a large piece of a broken mirror in each place. Upon further investigation of these segments of glass I've noticed that these are no ordinary mirrors. Each of my colleagues have looked into the mirror and claimed to see something different. They say that they saw themselves, but not as they currently are. When I myself looked into it, I saw only myself, as I was. Whether what my companions say is true or not, the mirrors could indefinitely provide the key to solving this mystery.  
  
Day 2: Once again, we try to figure out what the mirrors mean and what they have to do with the killer, or killers. This time I try to locate fingerprints using visionary spells, but the only traces of human or inhuman handle of them were of the killed. We have tried everything possible at this time to trace back the mirror's origins with no luck. Whoever owned these assumed to be accursed items does not want to be found.  
  
Day 3: At last I've come to a conclusion that this mirror is either cursed or enchanted. I decide to do some research in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library in hope of some clue that can narrow down the possibilities. Unfortunately, narrowing it down did not seem possible. After finding over 100 files on enchanted and cursed mirrors, I tried to find ones that showed something or someone you are not, as all except me who looked into claimed they saw. However, 87 out of the 114 files fit that description almost perfectly. I began questioning the ones who gave me the description. I asked whether whet they saw was something bad or good or something else. All they could tell me was that it was someone that they wanted to be.  
  
Day 4: I returned to the library and went through the files sorting whether they showed good or bad. I was surprised to find that the majority of them showed bad. I then went through the 20 remaining files looking for one that showed what the subject wanted. I ended up with only two. One, The Mirror of Erised, had been destroyed many years ago after it caused one of the students at Hogwarts, apparently where it was stored, some trouble. The other, The Mirror of Acana, was still in existence.  
  
Day 5: I decided to consult with an expert, Albus Dumbledore. After asking him of The Mirror of Acana, I gathered that it had been melted in a fire in the owner's quarters. Stumped by this, I tried to come to a conclusion that the mirrors used in the murders were illegally made, but a strong feeling inside of me told me that they were not. Knowing my strong feelings had never been wrong before, I decided to go through the files again to look for one that may have been meant for something else, but ended up showing what was wanted.  
  
Day 6: I had no luck in finding such a file, so I decided to take the day off and just think. After coming up with no possible solution, and about ready to just give up, it hit me. What I had considered to be pieces of four mirrors could actually be pieces of one. After collecting the four pieces, and a few of the people who wanted to watch, I set them on a table and slowly began putting the pieces together. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed before the curved edge on each of the pieces. Assuming the curved edge would be the outside I completed the large puzzle and stepped back to look at the result. It looked like a good mirror and with a frame it would be complete. The only problem was that I had no clue what mirror it was. It couldn't be The Mirror of Acana because it was melted, and it also couldn't be The Mirror of Erised because it was.destroyed.  
  
Day 7: Once again I consulted with the headmaster in hopes he would have the information I needed: How was The Mirror of Erised destroyed? It was a simple reply: It was broken. That was all I needed. The four pieces of mirror were the four pieces of The Mirror of Erised. I went back to the files and this time concentrated on only the one file. I needed to find the last owner. The last owner was.Hogwarts. I looked more into it. It was destroyed and each of its remains were put into a secret chamber in each of the four houses, one piece in each house. The chamber's location was only told to the prefects of each house and of course the headmaster knew where they were. The prefects? I asked the teachers in charge of each house which students were killed. They gave me their names, not to be mentioned here, which isn't what I wanted. So, I asked for their status. Each was in year seven and the prefect of their houses. My colleague, Alan, who was helping me throughout the entire investigation must have seen the victorious look on my face and asked if I knew who the killer was. "Who? I think it was rather 'what'."  
  
Conclusion: After a lot of extensive research of The Mirror of Erised, I discovered its human related history. Its first owner and creator had wasted away in front of it because it showed his deepest desires. Each owner after that had endured the same fate, all lost to the accursed enchantment. Time after time it destroyed the mind of each who relied on it for happiness, until it ended up at Hogwarts. There it was stored away in a chamber, never to be discovered. Apparently a student found it so it was moved into a more guarded section of the castle. After it saved the Sorcerer's Stone from being taken by evil possession, which is another story, it was destroyed, its remains stored in the four houses, location only known by the prefects, the ones who were told to not let any of the students go near them. Most likely, the prefects gained unbearable curiosity about why the mirror was to be so secretly hidden. They probably eventually couldn't bear the mirror's magical call for human touch so they broke into storage chambers all on that one day that their longing took over. The mirror's separate pieces, stronger now that they were fierce with rage of being broken, used their terrible power to do as they had done to the ones before. The mirror's pieces have now been melted like the other mirror, The Mirror of Acana, which was created for the same purpose. As for the terrified students, afraid of being destroyed the same way, have been put at ease by this simple saying: Accept reality for what it is and never lose sight of it and long life shall be yours. 


	2. The Swamps of Time

The Swamps of Time  
  
Day 1: After returning form Hogwarts, my former school, and the last case I solved, I find yet another story waiting to be unraveled. So, Alan, my colleague, and I, Melody, investigator of strange happenings, set out for the Suburbs of London and our next peculiar case. I was startled to find that this time I was actually working for my cousin. Unfortunately I quite despise my cousin for he is exactly like all of the other people in this particular area: stuck up and thinks the weather is the only proper thing to speak of. After arriving, being forced to drink a cup of tea, and hearing all about how it hasn't rained in over a month, my cousin finally gets to the point: His daughter is missing and he wants us to find her. Why he couldn't say that in the first place I have no clue. Getting information out of my obscure relative is one of the most difficult things possible, and by the time we had it all out of him, he insisted that we go to bed. At least we have the information we need.  
  
Day 2: Now we can start examining the clues, or not. We can only start going over the clues after my cousin has finished swamping us with more weather tales and tea. After trying our best to politely leave, Alan and I can finally begin looking at what we have: Number 1: Eleanor (the girl we're looking for) is improper because she loves the disgusting, germ- infested, improper-for-a-lady swamp. (Just after that first one, I think I can see why this girl ran away). Number 2: Eleanor disappeared after one of her trips to that terrible swamp. Number 3: Eleanor is obsessed with time; she is never late for anything. Number 4: Eleanor is the most beautiful girl alive and is going to marry a prince. I see no reason why we need Number 4. We decide to go search the swamp, despite of my cousin's protests of it being improper. When we actually arrive at the swamp, though, we find something very unexpected.  
  
Day 3: I asked my cousin if he'd ever been to the swamp, and of course his shrill reply was, "Of course not, that swamp is disgusting, germ-infested, improper, and all in all filthy. I would never set foot in it!" So, I try to get the point across to him, "That swamp is not a disgusting, germ- infested, improper, and filthy swamp, it's a." I tried to think of a way to tell him without making it seem magical, for my cousin, of whom never had any magic of his own, was jealous that I did. ".It's a portal."  
  
Day 4: Once again we scouted the area and this time I cast a scanning spell on the portal to see just where it leads. Apparently it sends people into the future in some way. How is the question, because when we know how it does it we can track it and eventually we'll find the girl. I have something for just that purpose, an endurable camera that is controlled by a remote spell and what it records can be watched at the same time. We plan to launch the device into the portal tomorrow.  
  
Day 5: If I have to drink one more cup of tea, I think I'm going to vomit. Finally, we can get to work on launching the camera. After adjusting the settings on the camera, and making sure it works, we throw it into the portal. Using the remote spell, we move the camera around a bit, waiting for the picture to transmit correctly on the prepared screen. Finally a picture shows up and I activate the camera's light to take a look at the surroundings. What we see is amazing. It's an old-style spaceship; one that has manual control panels, old computers, and badly made outer layers. After using the camera to explore some more, we discover that the ship holds 3 long-dead people, and 1 living girl. We've found her.  
  
Day 6: Alan and I spent almost the entire night discussing how we can get Eleanor back, and the only way we've judged possible would be for someone to go there, pilot the ship back, and see what happens next. Finally, something exciting to do, I gladly volunteer. That afternoon, I jump into the portal equipped with my wand, a glaive (a long staff with a curved bade on the end), and of course the knowledge of how to fly old spaceships, acquired by those many years spent studying all over the world. When I actually arrive on the ship, about 5 milliseconds after I jumped into the portal, I go in search of the girl. With the camera, I saw her at the front of the ship in the cockpit, so naturally, I head that way. Turning on the flashlight, I realize that I must be in the hangar, taking mental note of that, I continue forward. I accidentally drop the flashlight, but before I can reach down and pick it up, I hear something breathing behind me. A heavy burst of air, exhaled then inhaled, sending chills down my spine. I grip the staff of the glaive and swiftly swing it around, taking off the thing's head. Grabbing the flashlight, I examine the creature. It resembles the late Velociraptor, while at the same time reminds me of the reptilian creature I created for my science project in year 2. I leave it there, thinking that perhaps it was this that killed the original pilots of the ship. Finally, I reach the front of the ship and find the girl, as expected, sitting at the front of the ship. She seems happy to see someone alive. I take the pilot seat and prepare to fly the thing back to Earth, but something catches my eye. This ship is going very close to the speed of light. I first slow the ship down because of the theory of relativity and then think a minute. If I take this thing back to Earth at the speed of light, we'll get there very quickly, but it will be in the future when we get there. On the other hand, we could go back Earth slowly and keep time the same for us, but it'll take years. Then I remember that I brought my wand with me, so I pull it out, whisper a few words and we're back on Earth. However, because the ship was traveling so fast in the first place, we ended up in the future anyway, so I grabbed Eleanor and we head off to the opening to the ship's side of the portal. On the way however we're stopped by a whole flock of the creatures that I killed earlier. Thinking quickly, I cast a petrify spell on the whole lot of them, grab one, then continue to the portal. 5 milliseconds after jumping into the portal, we arrive on the other end.  
  
Conclusion: After reuniting my cousin with his daughter, I try to find out what that ship was doing there. After extensive research, I find that it was on a time travel mission. Due to the theory of relativity, the theory that states that the closer you are to the speed of light, the slower time goes for you, one of the old space centers sent a crew on a ship to go at a speed close to the speed of light in a loop in outer space, the loop ending and beginning at Earth. The idea was, that once three years had passed on the ship, the loop would end and land back on Earth where it would be who- knows-how-many years in the future. Unfortunately, the ship somehow became infested with those strange creatures and the entire crew died on the second year, and with nothing to stop the ship, it just stayed in outer space forever moving forward. Because it was supposed to be a top secret mission, the only way to access the ship was through the portal that was located in the Eastern suburbs of London. As for the creature I brought back with me, I took the spell off of it and I'm currently taming it, I always wanted a pet. 


End file.
